A Shot in the Dark
by ncismka233
Summary: When Gibbs and Tony go to question a suspect off the beaten path, Tony is attacked, shot and badly injured by a suspect unknown to them. Gibbs now has to help him get through the cold woods before the suspect comes back. Abby has a feeling something hinky is going on. Gibbs/Tony Father/Son Tony/Abby Brother/Sister Gibbs/Abby Father/Daughter Gibbs/Tony/Abby One shot!


On a cold and dark night in Northern Virginia a young woman by the name of Private First Class Faye Hoskins was driving home after her day at Quantico MCB. She answered her phone when it rang.

"Hey honey… yeah I'm almost home… about twenty minutes. There's no traffic out… alright I'll see you then… can't wait." She smiled and hung up then looked back up when she heard a police siren. She was confused since she wasn't going very fast. The officer got out of his undercover car and stopped and looked off to the side for a minute and took a few deep breaths before he was directly behind the car. Hoskins looked in the rear-view mirror and was concerned. The officer took another breath and pulled his gun out and started firing until he was out of rounds. He walked up to the car smiling and out of breath, but he freaked out when he saw the driver. He punched the car in anger and got back in his car and screeched away.

The following morning at NCIS Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was just getting out of the elevator when he noticed things out of place in the squad room. At his desk was Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto asleep in his chair. No one else was in the squad room. Tony set his bag down and leaned down to look Abby in the face. McGee came in as Tony's mind attempted to understand why Abby was at his desk.

"Morning Tony." McGee said. His face turned to confused when he got closer. "What's Abby doing here?"

"Wish I knew." Tony said. McGee watched as Tony grabbed a marker off his desk. "Do you think she would look good with a mustache?"

"Tony, you shouldn't do that!" McGee said.

"Why? Come on she might like it." Tony said as he brought the marker closer to her face. He was just about to mark her face when she said,

"Anthony!"

Tony jumped back and said,

"Abigail."

Abby sat up and rubbed her eyes as she said,

"I am one of the few people in the world who can murder you and leave no forensic evidence."

"I'll keep that in mind. What are you doing up here anyway?" he asked.

"Downstairs is getting fumigated, my apartment is getting fumigated. You sleep here a lot I thought I'd try it." Abby said annoyed.

"I see. Can I have my desk back?" Tony asked. McGee smiled and walked over to his desk and dropped his bag next to it.

"Ah!" Palmer yelled.

"Whoa!" McGee jumped back when he saw Palmer lying under his desk. "Palmer!"

"I uh…"

"Let me guess you needed somewhere to sleep?" McGee asked.

"Well it was either your desk or Agent Gibbs' desk and I'd rather not sleep there because I know he'll smack me silly." Palmer said. McGee looked at Palmer confused.

"I come with sorted muffins and coffee for us all." Ducky said as he held a white bag up and walked off the elevator. He stopped when he saw that Tony and McGee were there.

"Us all?" Tony asked.

"Oh this is a bit awkward." Ducky said. He knew he only had enough treats for him, Palmer and Abby.

"What is awkward Ducky?" Ziva asked when she got off the elevator.

"Oh lord I knew I should have gotten bagels." Ducky said.

"Worry about breakfast another time Duck. Let's go, we got a dead marine in Stafford." Gibbs said as he came in.

The team got everything together and headed to Stafford, Virginia. At the scene Gibbs met with the state trooper, Tony and McGee worked on sketches and Ziva is talking to the person who found the car. After Gibbs finished talking to the trooper he walked over to talk to Ducky.

"What do you got Duck?" he asked.

"It would appear that our young marine didn't see this coming. One of the shots impacted her neck which fractured her C1 vertebrae which resulted in a broken neck. My guess would be this is the result of a .40 caliber bullet. However I will leave Ms. Sciuto to speculate on that matter." Ducky said.

"How long has she been like this?" Gibbs asked.

"Since around 2200 hours." Ducky said.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs walked over to Tony and McGee.

"You get an ID?"

"Her ID says Private First Class Faye Hoskins." McGee said.

"She's stationed at Quantico boss." Tony said.

"The only thing is this isn't her car according to the registration. It says it's registered to someone named Elliott Nealen. His address is listed." McGee said.

"Go talk to him after we're done here." Gibbs said. The team got everything together and went back to NCIS to start the investigation. Tony and McGee went to Elliott Nealen's house, but he wasn't there so they just went back to the navy yard.

"Elliott Nealen wasn't home." Tony said.

"That was fast." Ziva said.

"What can I say? I'm great at what I do." Tony said.

"I was there too Tony." McGee said.

"Calm down McSleuth." Tony said as he pulled up records on Elliott Nealen. McGee rolled his eyes as Gibbs walked in.

"Go." he said. Everyone walked up to the plasma to report.

"Okay our victim is Private First Class Faye Hoskins." Ziva said. Tony leaned his head back when he saw Hoskins picture. It reminded him of someone he lost a long time ago.

"Twenty-seven and stationed at Quantico. Her only living relative is her half-brother Joe." McGee said.

"You talk to her CO?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony did on the way back." McGee said.

"What he say?" Gibbs asked. Tony was still captivated by Hoskins' picture and didn't respond. Ziva elbowed him on his side.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tony asked.

"What did her CO say?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Uh he said that Hoskins was a dedicated Marine and best in the squadron. She got along with everyone." Tony said.

"The car is registered to Elliott Nealen, he's a mechanic in Culpeper. He wasn't home." McGee said.

"Find him and get her brother in here." Gibbs said. He left the squad room and went down to Abby's lab.

"Abby."

"Gibbs, I love it when you guys bring me so much evidence it feels like my birthday."

"What do you got?"

"The question is what don't I got. I have shoe prints, ballistics, finger prints lifted from the car, fibers, tire tracks, actually I'm not done with that yet…"

"Abby. Pick one." Gibbs said.

"Let's go with the owner of the car first. I noticed that the car has a dent in the front, so I checked accident reports and it turns out Elliott Nealen was involved in an accident six months ago. His brakes gave out and he T-boned into Paul Leland's car and ended up killing his thirteen year old daughter. Leland tried to sue the guy. I mean that's so awful, but it wasn't Elliott's fault it was a mechanical problem." Abby said.

"Leland doesn't see it that way." Gibbs said.

"Clearly not. He like lives in the middle of no where too. He has an address, but his cabin is like sixteen miles from the nearest road. Also I got a match for the shoe prints. It matches a workman's boot. And Ducky was right about the ballistics all of the rounds came from a .40 caliber weapon. This guy literally emptied his sig." Abby said.

"That's great work Abbs." Gibbs said. He gave her a kiss and went back to the squad room.

"You find Nealen?" Gibbs asked as he came in.

"I just got the address on his mechanic store in Culpeper." McGee said.

"Take Ziva go talk to him."

"Actually Hoskins' brother is here Gibbs." Ziva said.

"McGee, go talk to Nealen. DiNozzo, you're with me." Gibbs said.

"Where are we going boss?" Tony asked as he got his gear together.

"Suspect Abby found. Bring hiking boots." Tony looked confused as he walked to the elevator. He looked back at Hoskins' picture as he continued to walk to the elevator.

"So who is this suspect?" Tony asked when they were in the sedan.

"Paul Leland. He lost his daughter in an accident Nealen was involved in."

"Was it his fault?"

"Mechanical failure."

"That's ironic. He does work as a mechanic. Where does this Leland guy live that I need hiking boots for?" Tony said.

"Near George Washington National." Gibbs said.

"Aw I wish I had known this would be an all day trip. I could have brought a snack." Tony said. Gibbs glanced over to the side of the car and saw a few chip bags. He grabbed one and gave it to Tony. Tony looked at the date for the chips and saw that they had been expired for a while.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Tony said. Gibbs took the bag back and tossed it to the side. About two hours into their drive, Gibbs stopped and got lunch for him and Tony. Tony wasn't talking as much as he normally did on long drives which made Gibbs realize that there's something about their case that was personal to Tony. Tony of course managed to get on some of Gibbs' nerves by trying to suck any more soda out of what he had left in his cup. Another two hours later they finally made it to George Washington National Forest.

"Now we just gotta walk fifteen miles." Gibbs said as he got out of the car.

"Fifteen miles?" Tony said surprised. He got out of the car and looked at Gibbs. "When exactly were you going to tell me this?"

"I just did. Come on." Gibbs said. Tony sighed and followed Gibbs into the thick forest.

"Why couldn't we just call this guy?" Tony asked.

"He didn't have a phone listed." Gibbs said.

"Of course he didn't." Tony said in a gruff. Gibbs answered his phone when it rang. He talked to Ducky for a while, or listened to him while Ducky did most of the talking. After about three hours and fifteen miles later Tony and Gibbs finally found Paul Leland's house.

Back at NCIS, Ziva and McGee got together in the squad room to report.

"Hey Ziva." McGee said as he came in.

"How did it go with Nealen?" she asked.

"Good. He said that he let his friend Toby Curtis borrow his car and Hoskins is his girlfriend." McGee said. Ziva tilted her head to the side and had a confused look on her face. "I'm going to check his alibi now." McGee said as he walked to desk.

"Wait." Ziva said. McGee stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Her brother said that she has been seeing Elliott Nealen and had been doing so for a year." Ziva said.

"Well then who's telling the truth?" McGee asked. He thought for a minute and said, "I'll call Toby Curtis."

"I will look more into Mr. Nealen's background." Ziva said.

"I'm glad I'm up on my tetanus shot." Tony said when he saw the small cabin. It was a small cabin with alternating light and dark wood. The wood was slightly decayed. Gibbs looked up at the door and noticed that the door was slightly open. Gibbs looked at Tony and motioned towards the door, so he and Tony drew their guns and ran up to the door. Gibbs kicked the door in and both of them ran through the cabin to check it.

"Clear!" Gibbs yelled.

"Clear!" Tony yelled back. They put their guns away, put gloves on and started looking around the cabin for evidence. "This is like the cabin from Deliverance."

Gibbs looked on the beaten up shelves and saw nothing but pictures of who he assumed was Leland's deceased daughter. Gibbs picked up one of the pictures and looked at it for a minute. He looked to the side and put it down. Tony decided to check out the bedroom. His face was disgusted with the state of the bedroom. After Tony looked around the bedroom he thought he would go check outside.

"I'm gonna check out back boss." Tony said. Gibbs looked up at him from looking under the couch and nodded towards the door. Tony walked out and took a breath of fresh air. Tony saw that something was lying by the tree. What ever it was, it intrigued him. Tony walked over and bent down to get a better look at it. He jumped up when he heard a twig break and looked around since he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He got a confused look on his face and pulled out his gun to check and see of anyone was with them. Tony walked up to the right corner of the cabin and looked around the side. Tony didn't hear someone walking up behind him. It wasn't Leland, it was a young male in his mid thirties with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a gun strapped to his leg. The guy saw that Tony had a gun, so he decided to jump him. He jumped on Tony's back which caught him off guard and made him fall over and drop his gun.

"Whah!" Tony yelled as he fell over. The guy punched him in the head then Tony turned around to face him which resulted in Tony receiving a powerful punch to the face. Tony punched him in the face and reached for his gun off to the side. He attempted to shoot the guy, but he held Tony's arm back and to the side.

"OW! Who the hell are you?" Tony yelled as the guy almost twisted his wrist around. Tony forced his hand through the man's strong grip and punched him once more in the nose and managed to somewhat stand up. The guy punched Tony in the stomach with his large gun and Tony threw it on the ground. They then were trying to pin each other down on the ground. It was like arm wrestling. They were both trying very hard and using all their strength, but either of them were barely budging.

"What do you want?" Tony asked in pain and anger. The random attacker looked at Tony with his angry dark brown eyes and unleashed all the strength he had and shoved Tony hard against the cabin. Inside Gibbs heard a thump and got confused. His gut told him something wasn't right. He grabbed his gun and discretely peeked out the screened porch door. He didn't see anything, but two seconds later three gunshots rang out and Tony fell on his back. He wasn't bleeding, but his face said it all: Tony was in a lot of pain.

"Tony!" Gibbs bolted out and saw a man running away from the cabin.

"Hey!" Gibbs yelled in his Marine voice. The guy was about thirty feet away, but Gibbs took a shot at him anyway. He fired twice and ran closer, but when he tried to get closer they guy turned around with his AK 47 looking gun and started firing at them. Gibbs still holding his semi ducked and ran over to Tony and grabbed him under his arm. Tony hung onto Gibbs' arm as he drug Tony quickly into the house. Once Tony was inside Gibbs ran back out with his gun still in hand, but they guy was way too far away by then. Gibbs took a quick breath, put his gun away and ran over to Tony. He knelt down next to him and put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm. Tony was badly injured. From what was visible Gibbs saw the side of Tony's face was red, his wrist was slightly bruised and he had possibly been shot at close range. He just generally was not looking so hot and pretty beat up.

"Tony, what happened? Are you okay?" Gibbs asked quickly and nervously.

"Ow, not there." Tony said in pain. He motioned his head towards his left wrist, so Gibbs took his hand off it. "… I don't really know what happened." Tony said.

"I heard shots. Did he hit you?" Gibbs asked. Tony took a few seconds to catch his breath and swallowed hard before he said,

"He got one in my vest and grazed my leg and missed one." Tony said. Gibbs looked at Tony with his worried blue eyes and distraught expression. He rubbed Tony's shoulder and softly asked,

"What else happened?"

"He.. uh… came out of nowhere. I saw something by the tree and…went to check it out then… then heard something. I… didn't see anyone. He came up fast from behind. I have no idea… who the hell he is Gibbs?" Tony said.

"It's okay. We'll find him. You have your cell?"

"Gibbs, it's not gonna work. We don't have any reception out here." Tony said as he tried to calm down and catch his breath.

"Damn it." Gibbs gruffed as he slammed his phone shut. Tony took a deep breath and started to try and get up.

"Come on let's just go and get back to the sedan. It's only…" Tony sighed as Gibbs grabbed his arm.

"Can you walk DiNozzo? It's a long walk." Gibbs said.

"I can move." Tony said in a matter of fact tone. As soon as he got up, he clutched his side and grunted. "I think he bruised my rib."

"We don't have many options. Let's go now while you can still move." Gibbs said.

"Agreed." Tony said in pain. He and Gibbs started to walk out of the rusted cabin. Tony was still kind of dizzy from his altercation and forgot about the step on the back door. He stumbled, twisted his ankle, hit his knee and just in time was able to put his hands out in front of him before he fell flat on his face.

"Ow! It's not my day." Tony grimaced. His whole body was sore and bruised at this point.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope. Not really." Tony said in pain as he grabbed Gibbs' hand. Gibbs tried to pull him up, but Tony's legs were weakened and he fell against Gibbs. "Sorry." Tony said.

"Don't." Gibbs said in a soothing tone. He had Tony kneel down on his good knee and put his arm under Tony's left arm and pulled him up and put his arm around his waist.

"This is gonna be a long day." Tony said in pain as he Gibbs started their fifteen mile walk back to the sedan.

Meanwhile, Ziva and McGee were just pulling up to Elliott Nealen's mechanic store. McGee had a confused look on his face and hung up his phone.

"Toby Curtis isn't answering." McGee said confused.

"That is not good." Ziva said. McGee parked the sedan and he and Ziva went and looked around the shop, but no one was in sight.

"This is getting stranger by the hour." Ziva said.

"I think you mean minute." McGee said.

"By the way, have you heard anything from Gibbs or Tony? They have not called in hours." Ziva said.

"That's true. They are in a forest, they probably don't have any reception." McGee said.

"True." Ziva said.

"Let's go back. There's nothing here." McGee said. They went back to the Navy Yard to piece the case together. McGee did a full background check on Toby Curtis while Ziva did one on Elliott Nealen.

"Okay I'm ready." McGee said.

"Me too." Ziva said.

"Okay so it turns out Toby Curtis is a Lance Corporal stationed at Quantico and he's been reported UA today." McGee said.

"Elliott Nealen called him an hour before we talked to him then when you attempted to call, he did not pick up."

"Maybe he gave us a number he knew wouldn't pick up."

"Why would he do that?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe he's our killer and he's running."

"I do not think so. The suspect that Tony and Gibbs went to talk to has some pork with Elliott Nealen." Ziva said.

"Beef." McGee corrected.

"Whatever. He does not just have a restraining order, he has had multiple altercations with Paul Leland. Also according to some of her friends, PFC Hoskins was dating Elliott Nealen." Ziva said. Ducky came in as they were going over the details.

"I believe I know what's going on with Mr. Nealen." Ducky said.

"Ducky, thank God. We could use the help." McGee said.

"I've been looking over his files and there is something troubling about him. Each argument he got in with Paul Leland was instigated by Elliott Nealen. He has a violent past. Loosing his girlfriend over something that was his fault probably sent him into what's referred to as a psychotic break." Ducky said.

"What do you mean something that was his fault?" Ziva asked.

"Hey guys!" Abby said as she walked in. "So listen, I pulled a print from the car and matched to Paul Leland. He's been arrested three times in two years for public intox."

"So Leland is the killer?" McGee asked surprised.

"Yes he most likely wanted to avenge his daughter's death, but was unaware of PFC Hoskins using the car last night. A severely depressed man like Paul Leland combined with a drinking habit can be cause for a disaster. He's probably on a psychotic break as well." Ducky said.

"So Elliott Nealen gave us a number he knew would not pick up to make time to go to find Paul Leland." Ziva said.

"He's got a big start." McGee said.

"Do you guys think Tony and Gibbs are in trouble? They've been gone for nine hours." Abby asked concerned.

"Do not worry Abby. I am sure they are fine." Ziva said. She and McGee got their gear together as Abby checked McGee's computer for something.

"Guys, their phones have been out of range all day and they haven't moved in nine hours!" Abby said concerned. Ziva, McGee and Ducky looked worried at each other.

"Do not worry Abby. We will not come back until we find them." Ziva reassured. Abby gave her a soft smile and watched them leave.

"Ducky, it's going to be dark soon! What if Tony or Gibbs or both of them are hurt? What if…"

"Abby." Ducky cut her off and opened his arms for a hug. She leaned over and gave him a hug. "They'll find them."

Abby smiled then put her worried face back on.

Meanwhile it was starting to get colder and darker at George Washington National Forest. Tony was still in need of Gibbs to keep him on his feet. Tony could feel his energy draining, his body getting weaker by the minute. By every step he took. After a good two hours of walking, Tony couldn't keep up anymore.

"Boss, can we stop?" Tony asked mildly out of breath. Gibbs looked at Tony then looked around the area. He walked Tony over to a few large trees and lowered him down against one of them.

"Ah thanks." Tony said as he rubbed his head with his good arm. Gibbs sat down next to him.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"It's getting cold out here Gibbs." Tony said.

"Yeah I know." Gibbs said softly as he rubbed his own arm to try and warm up.

"Ziva and McRanger Rick better know something's up." Tony said. Gibbs looked at Tony and saw that he was starting to look a little pale and seemed to be bothered by something just like earlier in the day.

"You okay Tony?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at him and said,

"Yeah I already told you."

"No besides this. Is there something about the case that's personal?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at Gibbs then looked at the ground and sighed.

"PFC Hoskins looks a lot like someone I lost a while ago." Tony said sadly. Gibbs kept looking at Tony as he told his story.

"Girlfriend?" Gibbs asked sarcastically. Tony laughed a little and said,

"No… not a girlfriend. She was the first woman to break my heart though."

Gibbs looked down then back at Tony with sad eyes.

"Your mom." Gibbs said. Tony teared up a little, but batted his tears back and looked at Gibbs with his glossy green eyes.

"I was only eight years old Gibbs. She was the best woman in the world." Tony swallowed hard and said, "After she died I was left with my MIA dad."

"Tony, I lost my mom when I fourteen." Gibbs said. Tony looked at him as the sun went down behind them.

"You ever get reminded of her?" Tony asked.

"All the time." Gibbs said.

"I think about what she would have been like today. Sometimes I… I just wish I could talk to her. I want to have someone to talk to when I'm having a bad day. Right now Abby's doing a pretty good job at that." Tony said smiling. Gibbs scooted closer next to Tony and put his arm around him and pulled Tony against his shoulder. Tony let him do so and he rested his head on Gibbs' warm shoulder.

"I'll understand. You can talk to me anytime. My door's always open for family." Gibbs said. Tony sniffled and smiled.

"Thank you." he said.

"Anytime kid." Gibbs said as he rubbed Tony's shoulder. Gibbs let Tony get comfortable and a little warmer, so Tony ended up falling asleep for a little bit. While Tony slept, Gibbs just thought. He started to replay memories of his mom and his beautiful late daughter in his head. However his thoughts were interrupted by gunfire in the dark of night. The shot woke up Tony.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Stay here." Gibbs said. He pulled out his gun and followed the sound when another shot was fired. He ran about twenty feet and found the guy who had attacked Tony earlier lying dead up against a tree. He looked around then saw another armed man.

"NCIS! Drop your weapon!" Gibbs demanded.

"Look I'm on the run! These guys are after me man!" he yelled.

"Who's after you?" Gibbs asked.

"That one and Elliott! My name is Paul. I'll make Elliott pay for what he did to my girl!" he said almost crying.

"Killing him isn't the answer Leland! It was a mechanical failure of the car, he couldn't do anything to stop it!" Gibbs yelled as he kept his gun on Leland.

"He's a mechanic! He should have done something!" Leland yelled in agony.

"I know it hurts." Gibbs said.

"You don't know a damn thing!" Leland said.

"Yeah I do Leland! I've been there. You don't want to go there!" Gibbs said. Leland cried and threw his gun down. Gibbs looked up when he heard something, a very good something.

"Gibbs!" "Tony!" familiar voices yelled. It was Ziva and McGee Gibbs whistled loudly and yelled,

"Ziva, McGee!"

Ziva held up her flashlight and saw Gibbs. She smiled and ran to him. "Gibbs, you are alright! Where is Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I'll get him. He's over there. Cuff him!" Gibbs said. While Gibbs got Tony up on his feet again, Ziva and McGee got Paul Leland in handcuffs.

"Tony!" Ziva said surprised when she saw how bad of a shape Tony was in.

"What happened to you?" McGee asked.

"Nice to see you too Probie." Tony said. He looked over and saw the guy who attacked him. "Nice job boss, you got him."

"Not me." Gibbs said.

"That was me." Leland said shaking. Tony was a little surprised.

"Who is he?" Tony asked.

"Lance Corporal Toby Curtis." McGee said. They started towards the sedan and Ziva and McGee explained everything.

"So basically Curtis is an idiot?" Tony asked when they finally got to the sedan.

"Pretty much. He probably never met Leland before and just did what Nealen told him to do. He probably thought you were Nealen." McGee said.

"Yeah no kidding." Tony said. Gibbs helped Tony get into the sedan then turned to McGee and Ziva.

"Get Ducky out here and find Elliott Nealen." Gibbs said.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked.

"ER. See you Monday." Gibbs said as he got in the car.

"Have fun." Tony said mockingly. Ziva glared at him annoyed.

"Feel better Tony." McGee said.

"Thanks. Hope you don't freeze to death McGoo!" Tony said as Gibbs started to drive away. Once they made it to the hospital, Gibbs brought Tony into the ER. Tony was treated for a sprained wrist and ankle and given some pain meds then was cleared to leave.

"Get some rest Mr. DiNozzo." a young nurse said as she came back into the waiting room. Tony gave her one of his charming smiles and said,

"I'll make it happen."

Gibbs rolled his eyes then got up.

"I can walk Gibbs it's okay." Tony said. He still had some trouble bearing his weight on it, so Gibbs put his arm back around his neck.

"When I say it's okay." Gibbs said. Tony smiled and walked out to the car with him.

"And listen I promise I'll listen to doctor's and hot nurses' orders and get some rest." Tony said when Gibbs started the car.

"I know. You're staying at my place." Gibbs said as he drove off.

"I said I promise." Tony said. Gibbs stopped at the red light and looked at Tony.

"Tony, you're a lot like me."

"Really? What does that have to do with you having me stay at your place?"

"You're a lot like me." Gibbs said again. Tony smiled and laid his head back because he realized Gibbs meant both of them try to push their limits when they get hurt. Gibbs stopped at Tony's place and helped him grab some clothes before they went to Gibbs' house Gibbs pulled up to his house and saw something that's not usually there.

"Isn't that Abby's hearse?" Tony asked.

"It is." Gibbs said as he stopped the car. Abby ran out her car and into Tony's arms.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm still pretty sore Abbs." Tony winced.

"Sorry." Abby pulled back and looked at him. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too." Tony said smiling back.

"You need a place to stay Ab?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"It was my suggestion in the first place." Gibbs said.

"Good point." Abby said smiling. They all went inside.

"I'll take the couch." Tony said.

"No, you'll take the guest bed." Gibbs said.

"Ah Gibbs, it's all the way upstairs." Tony complained. Abby smiled at Gibbs and helped Tony up the stairs. Tony changed into some more comfortable clothes in the bathroom while Abby did the same thing in the bedroom. Abby wanted to share a bed with Tony to make sure he was okay all night long and had the comfort of a friend who was more like a sister. Tony laid his head, which was still pounding down on the soft pillow. Abby came in from brushing her teeth.

"You okay Tony?" Abby asked.

"I have you and Gibbs taking care of me. How much more okay could I be?" Tony asked. Abby smiled and gave him a hug. She laid down and made herself comfortable in the bed. Her bright green eyes met Tony's green eyes.

"Goodnight." she said smiling softly.

"Night Abbs." Tony said. A while later when Gibbs got out of the shower and into his sweats, he decided to see if Tony was okay. He opened the door and saw both Abby and Tony sound asleep. Gibbs smiled and walked up to them. Gibbs ran his hand through Tony's hair and lightly rubbed his shoulder. He leaned over and gave Abby a kiss on the cheek. He smiled as he turned the lamp off and closed the door. After he knew that part of his family was sound, Gibbs went to bed himself dreaming of his daughter and his new family.


End file.
